Funded by NIA in 1991, this revised T32 requests continued support for 4 predoctoral and 4 postdoctoral fellows in aging research at the University of Wisconsin-Madison. The major mission of this program is to provide interdisciplinary, state-of-the-art training to talented pre- and post-doctoral fellows in both the biology and clinical/translational research in aging and related diseases. Similar to prior trainees, it is projected that the majority of trainees in the next funding period will pursue successful academic careers, and provides leadership to eminent programs in aging research across the country. The revised application builds upon the remarkable resources of UW in gerontology, and includes 34 (14 women and 20 men) faculty mentors with acknowledged expertise in aging research. Each mentor has a noted history of conducting research in aging and training successful scientists in gerontology research. Based on outstanding input from reviewers of the original application, the present proposal includes junior faculty who will be co-mentored by senior faculty to become successful mentors. For over 20 years, this T32 has received substantial institutional commitment. The present application includes additional financial commitments, including support for a new (i.e., 5th position) predoctoral position each year and funds to cover 5% effort for both the Program Director and Co-Director. Additional strengths of this application include: 1) access to training in new areas of aging research not previously included in this T32, 2) inclusion of 13 new faculty mentors of which 11 are women, 3) balanced distribution of mentors between junior, mid-level and senior faculty ranks, 4) confirmation that this training program does not overlap with any other T32 at UW, 5) enhanced efforts to increase recruitment and retention of trainees of color, and 6) inclusion of a strong training curriculum in both basic biological and clinical research. Overall, the present revised T32 has undergone major revisions and is significantly strengthened. It will continue to provide outstanding training to talented young scientists in both laboratory-based and clinical/translational research in aging and related diseases, and help them launch a successful academic career in gerontology.